


adrenaline rush

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After-Show Adrenaline, Biting, Bruises, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, marklee is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Donghyuck on stage is a force to be reckoned with. Mark is just along for the ride.





	adrenaline rush

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost my fics anywhere without my permission!

Donghyuck on stage is a force to be reckoned with. With sweat running down his temple and swollen lips to the mic, he looks at Mark with black ringed eyes full of the knowledge that he has Mark whipped, and smirks a little, just a tiny quirk of the lips that has Mark’s knees buckling. Donghyuck high on adrenaline is when Donghyuck is the most dangerous, and Mark feels fire begin to burn inside him as Donghyuck finishes his line and drops his head. Mark’s eyes stay on his back, watching it rise and fall with every heavy breath.

When Donghyuck straightens, his eyes lock onto Mark and his lips slit open in a sharp smile, and Mark has the oddest sensation of being grazed by a knife.

The rest of the stage feels like a dream, and Mark floats along pliantly, performing mechanically and following the steps he knows by muscle memory now, and then they’re off, Mark stumbling backstage behind Jaemin.

Donghyuck has a wildfire in his eyes by the time he gets to corner Mark in the empty dressing room, the other members wandering around in search of food or a change of clothes. Donghyuck’s skin is shiny with sweat and his white shirt is soaked through, clinging in places as he strides forward like a predator.

Still, Mark isn’t fazed. He knows Donghyuck like the back of his hand and this isn’t anything new, so he lets the younger boy push him down onto the worn couch and climb onto his lap. Back when Donghyuck was smaller than him, this wasn’t a problem, but now Mark feels almost delicate under Donghyuck’s warm weight and sturdy limbs.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck croons out, soft lips suddenly pressing warm against the side of Mark’s neck, “the stage tonight, you were so, it was so,” And there’s the Donghyuck that Mark knows so well. The one who loses his words easily and cuddles so intensely that Mark sometimes worries that Donghyuck is trying to crawl inside him.

Mark trails his fingers across Donghyuck’s shoulders to curl into the shorter hairs at the back of his head and he pulls Donghyuck’s mouth off his skin. “So what? Use your words.”

Donghyuck’s eyes narrow at the command, but he complies with a shrug. “Arousing? Hot?” He pushes his hips forward just the way they taught him in all those dance classes, and Mark feels Donghyuck’s arousal against his thigh. He opens his mouth but before he can talk, Donghyuck bites his shoulder, hard, and Mark groans instead.

“No teeth,” he rasps, his voice going low, and Donghyuck practically growls, nipping lightly where Mark’s shoulder meets his neck. “ _Hyuck_.”

Finally, Donghyuck backs off with his damn teeth and looks properly scolded. “You bruise so easily though,” he whines, “What if I don’t do it where people would see?”

Mark studies his sullen face for a second and wonders if Donghyuck would go right ahead and bite anyways even if he said no. The probable answer is yes, so with a heavy sigh, Mark lets his head fall back against the headrest of the couch and breathes, “Fine.”

Donghyuck hums happily and lifts Mark’s perspiration sticky shirt up. He slots his knees between Mark’s thighs and presses even closer. He’s hard already, cock straining against his tight stage jeans in a way that makes Mark wince. It can’t be comfortable, but Donghyuck’s always been good at dealing with uncomfortable. As the he begins mouthing his way down Mark’s pale chest, he lets himself relax.

Donghyuck may like using his mouth more than is healthy, Mark has concluded several times after being covered neck down with splotchy red marks. Although, whenever he remembers to ask, Donghyuck turns bright red and denies his glaringly obvious oral fixation. He’d argued that it was also partly Mark’s fault for marking so easily, the hickies and bites contrasting sharply against his skin, and “they’re just so _pretty_ , hyung, how can I resist?”

Donghyuck purrs like a cat, nuzzles against Mark’s torso, and that’s kind of gross because Mark just off stage and probably reeks of sweat, but Donghyuck ignores his protests and sinks his teeth into the soft skin under Mark’s nipple.

Mark tries (and fails) not to cry out, and Donghyuck is grinning again, that sharp knife smile that has Mark feeling cut open and exposed.

Idly, Mark realizes that Donghyuck has slipped a hand down to palm his cock through his jeans, getting off on the way his teeth marks give way to blossoms of angry red on Mark’s chest. Mark himself is only half hard, has never been able to turn the stage adrenaline into arousal as well as Donghyuck has. He likes to keep his professional life and sex life separate, thank you very much.

Donghyuck on the other hand is openly moaning, rocking feverishly into his hand and dragging his mouth wetly up to Mark’s neck again. Donghyuck always works himself up so easily and quickly, and Mark realizes with a grimace that if he doesn’t get Donghyuck out of those jeans soon, they’re going to have to explain to the stylists why there’s come stained on the inside of Donghyuck’s stage pants.

Donghyuck’s latched his lips onto the underside of Mark’s jaw now, muffles his moans into the elder’s skin, but Mark pulls him off and pushes him backwards. He protests at first, but Mark slaps lightly at his thigh and he falls silent, face flushed and eyelashes wet, but otherwise okay.

Pulling the younger boy’s jeans down his hips is no easy feat but Mark manages, then nods and bares his neck again. Donghyuck crushes in close again, the proximity stifling but also strangely reassuring. Donghyuck shoves a hand down his briefs properly fucks into his fist, little high pitched noises increasing in frequency and volume.

Then Donghyuck sinks his teeth into Mark’s shoulder so hard it actually aches, and Mark can’t help but yelp and jump a little. Donghyuck doesn’t let up, just presses deeper, and didn’t Mark read that article once that said human teeth can cut through skin easily enough?

A splash of something warm hits his stomach, and Donghyuck makes another pitchy noise, this time muffled. Mark cautiously rubs his fingers against the back of Donghyuck’s neck, coaxing him off and studying the wound in his shoulder as best he can. He hadn’t broken the skin, but Mark’s collarbone is slowly turning a mottled red.

Donghyuck is panting quietly, little hands curled into fists in his lap. The fire in his eyes is gone, and now there’s exhaustion lining his features. Mark knows how much Donghyuck likes affection when he’s post-coital, so he traces the straight line of Donghyuck’s nose with his index finger, and then caresses his smooth cheeks.

Mark is about to move, to push Donghyuck off his lap when he remembers the come cooling on his stomach. “Grab a tissue,” he mumbles, voice soft and scratchy.  Donghyuck does so, and then wipes Mark’s tummy and his hand clean.

“When we get home, I’m sleeping for twelve hours,” he says, collapsing on the couch next to where Mark can’t even bring himself to get up.

“When we get home, you owe me a blowjob,” Mark counters, but knows he won’t keep the request.  Donghyuck’s eyes are falling shut already, and he’s going to have to explain to the other members why Donghyuck is already passed out on the dressing room couch.

Donghyuck hums noncommittedly and curls up further into the couch, and Mark stands just as Jeno knocks enthusiastically on the door. “If you guys aren’t on the van in five minutes, we’re leaving without you!” he calls, and then he’s gone.

Mark looks at Donghyuck, and then down at his thin biceps. There’s no way he’s carrying Donghyuck all the way to the van.

He shrugs, wonders if he can scrounge up the change for bus fare, and keeps the door locked. Then he walks back over to the couch and pulls Donghyuck’s head into his lap and figures he can let the kid sleep for at least half an hour.

 


End file.
